The Return of my Past
by StoryWriter88
Summary: After a shocking discovery Nigel and Gabi venture off to the Amazon to find what they're looking for and to take revenge on the whole Spix Macaw tribe. There Nigel's past will finally catch up to him and as time goes by he begins to have second thought on everything he's ever done. However he has a chance to redeem himself when a new enemy appears with his own plans for the Amazon.


**Hey guys I decided to work on another story but I will get back to Family Matters soon. In fact this story is like a side story to it so enjoy and please review it really helps.**

* * *

The Blu Bird Sanctuary home to many beautiful and lovely birds and of course a very familiar Sulphur-crested Cockatoo and a not so poisonous dart frog that clung to his foot like a parasite.

"Gabi! Would it kill you to get off leg" Nigel shouted for what he thought was the billionth time.

"Sorry Nigel but I have to make up for all the lost time I missed" Gabi responded and continued to hug his leg.

"Argh! Must I have to suffer like this. I already lost my acting career, my feathers, my ability to fly,my dignity, even Charlie" Nigel shouted to no one on particular.

"Look on the bright side. You still have me" Gabi said while winking.

Nigel was about to respond and probably either pull Gabi off or chew his own leg off when the door opened and Tulio walked in and before Nigel could run or even hiss a warning he was grabbed and taken to a table outside.

"Now don't worry we are just going to run some tests and make sure your okay." Tulio said while pulling Nigel's Shakespeare vest off as he began the usual check up with Gabi still attached to his leg.

While this was going on Nigel noticed a file in front of him with a baby Spix Macaw picture on it. He soon realized the photo of his arch enemy Blu.

However he noticed another file but it was too far away to read and because his legs were being checked he couldn't grab it.

"Don't worry your feathers have all grown back and you should be able to fly again in about 2-3 days" Tulio said as he continued (**I know in the movie they say Nigel will never fly again but this is FanFICTION)**

A few minutes later his inspection was complete and he was allowed to leave and walk around he walked over and flipped the mysterious folder open and what he saw shocked him

The picture inside was a baby Cockatoo but not just any Cockatoo.

"That looks like me" Nigel said in amazement as he read the information.

"Lost to smugglers, rest of Cockatoos fled towards the Amazon. Do you know what this means Gabi. Nigel asked as read the rest

"That your were cute even when you were a baby. Gabi responded as she continued to watch the picture of Nigel.

"Yes wait no you single minded amphibian it means there are more of me out there. If I can find them I can convince them to go to war with the Blue Macaws and crush them" Nigel said

"Yeah but you can't fly and we don't have Charlie either. How are we going to be able to get there." Gabi asked realizing that without their dancing anteater the trip would take weeks or months maybe.

"You heard the human, my flight will return in soon until then we'll have to walk" Nigel told her as he picked up Blu's photo.

"You are mistaking if you think I've forgotten about you and what you did Blu." Nigel said as he slashed his talon across the photo, pulled on his vest, and walked over to an open window.

"One more thing what do you remember before you went to star on Fly Hard" Gabi asked as they reached the window"

"Not much but I'm sure I'll remember when I get there." Nigel said as he struggled to climb out.

"Whew. This is one of the few times I wish Charlie was here," Nigel said as he finally climbed over the ledge and then fell 10 meters to the ground.

"Nigel! Gabi screamed.

"I'm fine Nigel yelled back as Gabi leapt onto his head as they began to make the agonizing trip to the Amazon.

"You sure you know the way?" Gabi asked as they were walking(or hopping in Gabi's case).

"Of course I do." Nigel said "Trust me. Vengeance will ours Nigel followed up as he began his signature laugh while Gabi started to join him only to have Nigel glare at her.

"Again. It only works when I do it." Nigel said

"Got it." Gabi said as she and Nigel began the miles long trip to the famous Amazon Rainforest.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first chapter? Like it. Hate it. Please leave a review it really helps.**


End file.
